Heros at Heart
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: Sora had always loved Kairi. When he finds Kairi in Twilight Town, he just about died of joy. But what happens when you throw in Nobodies, Heartless, an evil queen, a cursed stone, and a possessed princess? Let's just say: Things get messy. SoKai fluff
1. Finding her

Chapter 1- Finding her

Chapter 1- Finding her

His footsteps echoed through out the empty alleyways. His large black shoes hit the ground on which he ran at an alarming rate. He had left his friends to choke in the dust cloud he stirred as he took off. But, none of this mattered. The only thing that mattered was also the only thing on his mind, "_I found her." _

_Flash back_

_The young boy, accompanied by his close friends, walked the streets of Twilight Town fondly. He had really missed this place for some odd reason. He neared his destination with a smile, glad to be able to see his friends once more. The brunette boy had seen almost everything the Worlds had to offer. In fact, his best friends were a talking duck and dog. Donald, the duck, neared him and simply stated, "It's good to be back, huh Sora?" Sora nodded as the trio neared the hang out of his friends from this World. He pushed aside the torn cloth and entered the enclosure. The familiar chatting of the male companions of this group soon filled his ears. As Sora halted in the room's center, all eyes turned to him._

"Sora, you're back!" shouted Pence, the most hyper of group. Sora once again nodded and shot them his famous grin.

"Hey, Sora," began Hayner, the most aggressive and oldest member, "Do you know a girl named Kairi?" The grin immediately disappeared at the name of his beloved. Kairi and Sora lived on Destiny Islands as children. Also on the island, lived their close friend Riku. All though he would never admit it, Sora had fallen in love with Kairi. 

_The shock in his heart was silently replaced with excitement. He smiled once more and quickly replied, "Of course I do! How is it that you know her?!" Hayner and Pence exchanged worried looks and stood up. Sora's heart dropped at this look. If anything ever happened to Kairi, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. _

_Pence decided to answer, being the less morbid of the two. "She's here in Twilight Town. She and Olette were going to go shopping, but these weird things attacked them. I think Kairi called them Nobodies. Anyway, they attacked right in that alleyway. Kairi said she'd take care of them and to stay here and hide. Olette got worried after awhile and went after her. They're still not back yet," Pence explained. The word Nobody and Kairi in the same sentence was enough to send Sora running after her. He burst from the 'Usual Spot' and made way for the sandlot. If anything, Kairi would go there._

Sora held hope in his heart that Kairi could hold her own until he got there. He neared the sandlot and started searching for Olette and Kairi. He spotted Olette on her knees under a bench shaking, obviously scared. As he ran to tend to her, a Nobody blocked his path. Before he had even the chance to use his drawn keyblade, the Nobody was cut in half. He eyed the black keyblade that stuck in the wall. It was glowing with power, demonic power, but he could sense its good meaning. Before he had time to react, another Nobody flew at him, knocking him to the ground.

Sora hit the ground hard, landing flat on his back. His keyblade was thrown from his hand and landed far out of reach. Again, the Nobody charged him. His mind went blank, thinking of the serious injury he would most likely receive. His vision was obscured by pink and he heard the sound of the Nobody's scream as it was dispersed. The boy sat up, dumbfounded and stared at the form of a girl. His keyblade was tossed on his lap and her hand grasped the one stuck in the wall. "You need to hold onto that, Sora," the girl warned.

Sora recognized the girl's voice immediately, but she was gone as quick as she came. He watched in awe as she slashed Nobody after Nobody apart with ease. She made it look so easy! Her limps moved with such perfection as she destroyed the horrid monsters. He was thrown back into reality and he stood, running to Olette's location. "Olette are you okay?" he asked as he pulled the petit girl from her hiding spot. She gave a stiff nod as response. His back faced the ongoing battle for survival as he helped the scared girl to her feet. A scream echoed through his ears and the girl from before slammed into the wall beside them. The pair gasped as a drop of blood fell from her rosy lips.

The female winced in pain as she stood. Sora was almost positive it was the one for which he searched, but Olette's plead confirmed it, "Kairi, are you alright!!" Kairi glanced over at the two, panting heavily. An odd sound came from the silvery monsters just before they disappeared. A look of relief crossed the trio's faces as Sora and Olette joined Kairi. "That was amazing, Kairi! I would have never guessed you were so…strong!" Olette stated in awe. Kairi half smiled as her eyes turned gray and she fell to the ground. Sora caught the exhausted girl. Concern filled his eyes as he prayed for her well being. _Kairi, I finally found you. Don't give up on me now. _


	2. Together forever

Chapter 2- Together forever

Chapter 2- Together forever

As her eyes fluttered open, Kairi realized she was on a comfortable surface. Above her, there was an old beet up fan and a red cloth. _I'm in the 'Usual Spot', _thought Kairi as she sat up. The sounds of Hayner and Pence attacking one another, Olette laughing, and Goofy and Donald's giggling rang through her ears. A smile reached her lips for the first time in months. Though it quickly faded as she spoke one thought aloud, "Where's Sora?" All eyes turned to her at that moment. Not a soul spoke, so she decided to find out for herself. It was clearly dark out, but she didn't mind. The young princess stood and walked from the enclosure.

As she walked, Kairi thought of all the possible places Sora could be. One struck her as quiet obvious and she choose to start there. It was very much so true that Sora enjoyed the little things in life. She'd check there first. The trains wouldn't be running at this time of night, so she headed for the underground paths of Twilight Town.

The maroon haired girl soon exited the tunnel and made a right. The street lights illuminated the small town. A familiar hill soon came into view and the smile returned. The very idea of seeing Sora again brought a smile to her frame. The top of the hill finally came into view and her gaze fell upon the boy she was searching for. Her footsteps were silent as she approached his still frame. He looked so peaceful, staring out at the horizon from the railing behind which he stood. Kairi came up from behind him and embraced him, internally giggling at how he tensed up. "What are you doing all the way out here, ya goof?" she asked while breathing in his scent. Like his spicy personality, his scent never changed. She loved the smell of cinnamon and sea salt on him. It was her idea of how home smelled.

Kairi felt her arms being flung from his torso as he twirled around. The force left her falling forward and her face soon met Sora's warm chest. Her cheeks flushed with the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. The girl closed her sapphire eyes and relaxed, knowing very well that she was safe in this position. Her already pink face reddened as his lips pressed against her forehead. A single tear fell from her eyes at this motion. She clung to him tighter, as if he would disappear as soon as she released him.

_I never thought I'd say it, but really fell for you Sora, _thought Kairi while he took her face in both hands and stared into her watering eyes. His baby blue eyes bore into her, searching for the answer to unspoken question. Having found it he lowed his head to hers and whispered, "I love you Kai," before kissing her softly. She found warmth in that kiss and quickly returned it, hoping that she'd never awake from this dream. _But it's not a dream, is it? He really loves me. Sora, thank you._

The two broke apart with wide smiles. As they began pulling into another kiss, they heard the sound of footsteps. Their vision turned to their left as Hayner, Pence, Olette, Donald, and Goofy came running into view. The Twilight trio continued their way toward the two while Sora's companions stood back and snickered. Olette was the first to speak up, being the most outward of the group, "Hey you guys. What were you doing out here?" This answer **was** very obvious, but she thought it might give an interesting response. Much to her dismay the only responses given were a pair of smirks. _They sure do enjoy ruining my fun,_ thought the disappointed girl with a pout.

Hayner decided to intervene at this point with a simple statement, "Let's get back to the 'Usual Spot'." Nods were exchanged as the group walked slowly back to their hangout. Sora and Kairi took the lead, lacing fingers as they made their way. Smiles were apparent on their friends who walked not far behind them.

A small black coated figure soon blocked their path, holding its hands as a barricade. The brunette keyblade master paused at the figure, but the maroon haired beauty to his right released him and ran forward meeting the figure with a smile. "Hello your Majesty, long time no see," she stated as it removed its hood. Under the cloak, a black haired mouse stood returning her gesture.

"Welp, it sure has been a long time, Princess Kairi. How have you been fairing?" Kairi offered a joyful nod as Donald and Goofy ran to embrace their King. After returning the embraces, Mickey turned to Kairi with a serious sense about him. "Kairi, I'm sure you know why I here," he began as she nodded grimly, "Veran has returned from the dark realm. This means that she'll be looking for _it_ again." Kairi gasped and looked to the floor gravely mouthing out 'I know'. All remained silent as confusion, sorrow, seriousness, worry, and fear spread through the already dense air.


	3. A new threat: Queen Veran

Chapter 3- A new threat: Veran

Chapter 3- A new threat: Veran

The group now sat silently around the King. Mickey sighed before taking a seat next to Kairi on the couch. Both were grim of face at this moment. "Veran…," Mickey began, "…was once a Princess of Heart as well. She was a beautiful young woman, pure of heart and deed. But then something horrible happened. There exists a stone, said to hold the power to control Kingdom Hearts and the heartless. Veran was very close to the keyblade barer at the time. In fact, I do believe they were engaged. Anyway, Veran wanted to aid him at any costs. Can anyone guess what happened next?" The group remained silent excluding Kairi.

Kairi shifted in place and replied, "She took the stone from its resting place. But she didn't know the stone was cursed. She locked away Kingdom Hearts and the heartless and returned to her home. Veran greeted the keyblade barer and told him how she saved the world. But he wasn't impressed, in fact, he was angry. He left her there and vowed his love to hell. So she was left alone with the stone as her only companion." All gasped at the information's depth.

Olette then stood, inquiring the question everyone wanted to ask, "How is it that you know this, Kairi?" The silent princess turned her gaze to Olette and sighed.

"Veran, just as I am, was the seventh Princess of Heart. The seventh princess and the keyblade barer are always related someway, whether it is love or family ties. I was informed by my grandmother when I was very young," Kairi explained. The look of shock found every face excluding Sora, Kairi, and Mickey's.

Mickey then decided to finish the explanation, "Veran was so angry and sad that she used the dark powers of the heartless to gain immortality. With that and the heartless on her side, she chased the keyblade master. They fought for what felt like days, until finally he gave up. You see, he still loved Veran; nothing would take that away from him. With the last of his strength, he sealed Veran inside Kingdom Hearts, never to see daylight again. Or so we thought." Shock, sorrow, surprise, and pity filled the room as he finished.

Once again, Kairi took center stage. "Veran and I are connected at heart. I can feel her presence even now. If I know Veran like I think I do, she'll take shelter in a world close to Disney Castle. That's why I believe she'll be hiding in Atlantica," she stated, turning to King Mickey. "I wish to accompany Sora, Donald, and Goofy on this mission, your Majesty. I do believe I can make a difference."

The King nodded and stood, replying in a stern tone, "You **have** to go on this mission. Veran can only be killed by a one of pure heart. Sora unfortunately isn't that strong yet." The group nodded and all stood. "Kairi, you know where the stone is located. Do **not** go after Veran without it," Mickey warned. Kairi nodded and headed for the gummie ship. The trio soon followed, hoping that they would be able to return here one day.


	4. Meeting with the devil

Hey guys

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update this one! I've been in a Full Metal Alchemist craze lately. Anywho! If you're wondering where I got the names, then yes: I did get them from Legend of Zelda and Full Metal Alchemist. Veran is from LOZ and Dante is from FMA. Dante can be used as a boy and girl name so I used it as the former keyblade bearer's name. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapters 4- Meeting with the devil

The gummie ship soared through space. Kairi sat beside Sora, silently staring at the stars as they passed. Sora stole a quick glance at the beautiful princess. She hadn't smiled since seeing King Mickey. This worried Sora greatly. Whoever this Veran was, she was obviously extremely dangerous. Their destination was Hallow Baston, a kind of obvious place to have hidden a powerful stone. Nonetheless, Sora had no choice but to trust the King and his beloved Kairi at this moment.

At last, the all too familiar planet came into view. The ship lowered in its usual spot near the market place and the crew began to exit. Kairi hopped from the haul and made her way forward, closely followed by her escorts. The group stayed perfectly silent as they passed the market place. Nearing the stairs, a young girl with short black hair came into view. The group was halted by Kairi's freezing in place. Sora moved around to her side to see her face, searching for an explanation. "Kairi…?" he called, but she was unresponsive. Her eyes and arms trembled, her gaze fixed on the girl. Sora glanced at the black haired beauty to find that she had _red_ eyes. A smile was glued upon her features as she advanced. Kairi stepped back as the mysterious girl came to a stop before her.

"Hello milady, long time no see, don't you think?" Sora noticed her voice was slightly dull, like she hadn't spoken in years. Kairi continued to stare down the unknown female. That's when they all noticed it: Kairi and this girl looked identical.

Kairi regained her composure with a slight grin, "It certainly has…Veran." The trio gasped and stared at the eerie female. Sora's mouth hung agape at her young image. _This is the evil queen?! She looks just like Kairi! She's about our age, too. I thought she would have been much older! Can't be helped, I suppose,_ Sora thought with a straight face. Kairi took a step forward and spoke calmly, "What are doing here?"

Veran laughed evilly and smirked, "I thought **that** would be obvious; The Sun's tear of course. I know that its here. I just need your assistance. You see, I can't open the door without the power of light. So you're going to help me." She drew a keyblade familiar to all in the group: the dark keyblade. Kairi had obviously heard enough because her next action completely defied the King. The Oblivion formed in her hand, her grip on it tight.

"I'll help you in hell, Veran! There's absolutely no way I'm going to let you do that!" Kairi's fierce tone left Donald and Goofy three steps aback from their previous spot. With all words said, Kairi lunged forward and struck Veran's defending keyblade. A snicker came from the evil Queen as she threw Kairi back. The princess of light landed with a silenced curse. _How am I going to do this?_ Her thoughts were canceled by Sora grasping the Oblivion. She glared at him, but he refused to waver. He merely shook his head in disapproval. Both heard Veran gasp, looking at her in shock.

Veran shook her head back and forth as if trying to forget something horrid. Her eyes shook with fear and she stuttered out, "Y-you can't be…no! I killed you!" The duo exchanged glances and stood straight. Veran stomped the ground angrily as the memories came flooding back.

_Flash Back_

_The darkened sky above held no rain, only death. Blood lined the dead ground on which he lay, staring up at her calmly. Her keyblade's tip to his throat, she laughed wickedly. "I won, Dante! It's over for you and this kingdom!" Veran's chanting was thrown out of his mind, though._

_"Veran," Dante began, "What had happened to you? Where has the Veran I love gone?" Veran shook her head her black locks sticking to her face. Angry tears ran down her face. She brought the dark keyblade crashing down on his chest. His scream filled her ears, bringing a feeling of inner death to her heart. _

_"No, no," she screamed, "No, you never loved me! You wouldn't have left me if you truly loved me!" Veran's tears fell onto Dante's wounded chest and forearms. Dante's eyes held love for her still. She knew this, but she refused to believe it. _

_"Veran, you're a fool! I've always loved you and I always will! Stop this now, I beg of you. You're becoming a monster by using that stone. The curse shall eat away at your heart until nothing's left! Come back with me…I beg you," Dante explained, shedding tears of his own. Veran's crimson eyes gazed down at her beloved. His spiky black hair and emerald eyes were perfect to her. But it was far too late for love. _

_"I will not! No, I'll never go back. You'll perish here with your beloved worlds," she screamed in loathing agony. Dante closed his eyes painfully and gathered the rest of his life force in his right palm. His tears increased in numbers as he sat up._

_"Then, you leave me no choice. Farwell, my love," he claimed at his palm met her chest. Veran screamed in pain and hurt as her body was slowly eclipsed in darkness. _

_"What have you…" she hissed flinging her keyblade into his heart. Blood poured from his lips and they formed a saddened smile. His eyes faded to gray as he collapsed. Veran screamed as she was dragged into the dark realm. _

_End Flash Back_

Veran shuddered and grimaced at Sora's image. His resemblance to Dante was unbearable. Unable to take much more, she summoned a portal and fled within it. Sora sighed in relief as the portal faded away. He turned to Kairi to see to her. Kairi's vision became blurry as she turned to Sora and smiled. Her legs gave out and collapsed. Sora caught her in his strong arms, scooping up her into a bridal position. "Donald, Goofy, let's get her to Merlin's place. She needs some rest before we head to find the stone," Sora explained. His comrades nodded in agreement and they set off in a slow pace to Merlin's house.


	5. The Sun's Tear

Hey guys

Hey guys! This is a really important chapter! There's a lot of back round knowledge in it along with a little surprise for you horny dogs out there. Keep in mind though, it is rated 'T' meaning I can't do much in the field of lemon-ness. I liked it though! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Sun's Tear

The sun had fallen, leaving the streets of Hollow Baston dark and cold. Sora sat before Merlin's fireplace with a cup of hot coco. He gazed at the beautiful girl resting on his lap thoughtfully. _What's wrong with her? She hasn't woken up and it's been quiet a few hours now. I wonder if something's wrong,_ Sora thought to himself, taking another sip of coco. Yuffie suddenly plopped down next to him and stroked Kairi's head. "So, how is she?"

Sora offered his friend a smile before setting his cup down, "She's sleeping a lot, but I think she'll be fine. We did just have a run in with Veran after all. She's probably just really tired." Yuffie nodded and took a sip out of her own mug. "Aerith and Leon aren't around right now. They're out on some important find in the bialy. They won't be back tonight; tomorrow maybe, but not today," Yuffie explained. Again Sora nodded but said nothing.

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. Donald answered it and Merlin came in. The group greeted him before Sora set Kairi down and confronted him. "Merlin, can you check on Kairi's health. I think she may be sick. She fainted awhile ago and she won't wake up." Merlin nodded and instructed to put her on his bed. Merlin walked over to her sleeping form and brushed her forehead, gasping as he did so. This set off Sora's alarms greatly. "What is it? What's wrong with her?"

Merlin backed away slowly and turned toward Sora. "This is not good at all. Have you, meaning you three and Kairi, been messing with Kingdom Hearts lately?" Sora shook his head and stared at her mouthing 'What is it?' Merlin replanted his hand on Kairi's forehead and closed his eyes. "It would seem that she's under a curse: the Sun's Tear curse to be exact. It has the power to control Kingdom Hearts, but there is a catch to using it. For every second the curse is in play, the user's heart becomes more and more dark. The end result is becoming a heartless completely," Merlin finished feeling the fear in Sora's eyes.

Sora shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "She hasn't touched the damn thing! The only person who has is Veran!" Again, Merlin gasped as he looked back to Kairi. He became trembling and caught Sora's chin, making him look straight at him.

"How do you know her? I promise you, if you are involved with the woman, you'll perish. I lost my best friend to that witch almost fifty years ago. What is your association with Veran?" His grave tone sent chills through Sora's spine.

Sora swallowed before replying, "We're trying to stop her from getting the Sun's Tear. I have no relationship with her. But she does look exactly like Kairi and I remember her saying something about being connected at the heart." Merlin released Sora and backed away from the sleeping girl drastically. Yuffie stood and moved over to where Sora was. Sora yelled in fear, "What's wrong with her, Merlin?!"

Merlin shook his head and held it with one hand. "Sora, please listen to me. Take Kairi back to Destiny Islands and keep her there. Make sure she doesn't wake up! Veran and she share the curse of the stone. Veran killed Dante because of that curse. Kairi will be the death of you if she's left in the waking world." Sora's held tears spilled with the last sentence. He shook his head mouthing 'no' silently over and over again.

Donald moved forward and asked a serious question, "How do you know about that Merlin? Did you know the Keyblade bearer?"

Merlin frowned and nodded before replying grimly, "Yes, I did. As I said before: He was my best friend growing up. Dante was given the Keyblade at the age of fourteen. He was instructed to protect princess Veran. He allowed me to accompany him. Veran and Dante fell in love instantly. Even after the duty of protecting her passed, we visited her often. One day, Veran found us in Radiant Gardens. Dante acted as if nothing was wrong, but I knew."

Goofy then interrupted, "Radiant Gardens?"

Merlin nodded and continued, "I tried to tell Dante, but he accused me of lying to him. He knew of the small crush I had on Veran and thought I was trying to separate them. It was after that that Veran told him of the Sun's Tear and sealing the heartless. He couldn't believe it and shunned her away, telling her he no longer loved her. Veran found us the next morning and attacked Dante. They fought for a very long time before Dante gave up. He still loved her, he always would. With the last of his power, he sealed her in the dark realm and sealed the door. It was named Kingdom Hearts by him shortly afterwards. He died on that ground and Radiant Gardens lost its shine. We agreed to name it Hollow Baston in his memory. I hid the stone in the castle basement, never to be seen again."

The group was silent before Kairi spoke out, "Do you really think wishing it didn't happen will stop her?" All gasped and looked at her in awe, none realizing she had woken. "If you don't allow me to take the stone and destroy her, the curse will eat our hearts anyway. If I defeat her and seal it within Kingdom Hearts, the curse will be lifted from me. I'm not like Veran! I will not harm Sora!" Merlin looked to the floor sorrowfully. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to find the Sun's Tear and end this for good," she finished, getting up off the bed and heading for the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed, heading out into the new light of dawn.

The group stopped before the old castle's entrance. Kairi drew the Oblivion and unlocked the door. They continued down into the basement, finally reaching the last floor. Within a small case in the room's center was an orange and red stone. It seemed to glow in the same colors as the dawn and sunset. Kairi placed her hand on the case and it opened with a click. Kairi swiped the stone from its resting place and showed it to her friends. "This is the Sun's Tear. Its pretty isn't it?"

The trio nodded and Sora inquired a serious question, "Where do we go now?" Kairi giggled and kissed him on the cheek, giggling more due to his face's resemblance to the stone in color.

"Think about it Sora, we're going to Atlantica. Veran's probably stationed there somewhere to recuperate. Shall we go, now?" Donald and Goofy nodded making their way to the stair case. Sora dizzily followed stealing a glance at Kairi's rear and turning redder. Much to his dismay, Kairi turned around. "Something wrong?"

Sora shook his head and took her hand in his with a smile. She returned the gesture as they ascended the stairs. They came up to find that it was pouring rain. "Where do we go now?" Donald asked, pouting. Goofy whispered something to Donald and they took off into the rain, leaving the princess and Sora all alone.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi began, "Let's go to my old room in the castle. It should still be there." Sora nodded and they went into an old hallway within the castle. Still holding hands, the couple ascended a few flights of stairs before coming to a large door. Kairi smiled and entered the room. It was a large room, filled with toys and a large pink covered bed. Kairi closed the door and plopped down on the bed, smiling. "Nice isn't it? I decorated it myself," she declared proudly. Sora gave no response, just a lustful stare at her spread legs.

"You do realize your skirt's not that long, right?" Kairi gasped, turning red and closing her legs. "No, don't…it was alright." Kairi looked up at him and blushed further under his gaze. He moved forward and sat on her lap, pushing her back onto the bed.

Kairi was beyond confused and a bit frightened. Sora had never acted this way before, never. "Is something wrong, Sora?"

Sora shook his head before kissing her neck hotly. He traced one of her veins with his tongue before replying, "Why would anything be wrong?"

Kairi gasped and moaned from his arousing actions. "You've never acted like this before Sora…ah! What are you…" she was cut off by his lips on hers.

Sora released her lips, leaving her own gaze glazed over with want. "Come on now, Kai, think about it. I know I've wanted you for years now and I can tell you want me. Why not just let go of our defenses? Just for tonight, I promise." He licked about her jaw line as he finished. She moaned again and sighed. He smirked against her skin, knowing he had won. He sat up on her straight and smiled down at her. "I love you."

Kairi smirked and replied, "I love you too…now, where were we?" Without any further talk, Sora got to work undressing her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing more soon. Suggestions are greatly appreciated although I kind of know what I'm doing with it. I'll be happy to add small suggestions here and there if they flow. Thanks! Please review! **


	6. Under the Sea

Hey guys! I know you've been waiting for this one for awhile. So, here it is! This is a **really** dramatic chapter. The characters do swear a bit in this one. Just warning you. Anyway, I have the entire story planned out now! I've decided that there will be a sequel. Unfortunately, that does mean this one's ending has no happy ending. Sorry! I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 6- Under the Sea

The bright rays the sun emitted woke the tired duck early morning. With a yawn, Donald submitted and shook Goofy. Goofy too woke with a displeased yet submissive yawn.

The two stood and began searching for their companions. A few scans of the area and Donald grew impatient at the hide-and-go-seek game they were playing. "Where do you think they would be, Goofy?"

"Well, I think they might still be at the castle. Should we check there?" Donald gave a swift nod before advancing quickly towards the castle.

The peaceful room was filled only with the sounds of soft breathing. The only illumination was the window, whose curtains partially blocked the sunlight. Yet, this was still enough to wake the room's inhabitants. The male member of the duo woke first, sitting up and stretching. A wave of pleasure flowed through him, reminding him of his previous actions. He merely shook it off with a smile and woke his sleeping lover.

Kairi woke with an evil growl, glaring at her beloved. "It's too early for this," she muttered as she sat up. Kairi slide off her bed and gathered her clothes, putting them on as she went. Sora followed suit as he snuck glances at his lovely princess' rear end. A short giggle to himself and he was dressed. The pair fixed their hair and the room, leaving no evidence of that fateful encounter.

Sora led Kairi down the various flights of stairs, all the while complaining about how hungry he was. Kairi, of course, just nodded and followed sleepily. Not noticing his love's uninterested gestures, he continued, "I wonder if Merlin has any food in his house. I'm starved! We can't defeat evil on an empty stomach, Kairi. It's rule number one!"

Kairi sighed before adding blankly, "I thought rule number one was hold onto your sword." Sora stopped talking immediately at this comment. A smirk found its way onto Kairi's face. She knew well of Sora's issues with holding onto his sword. After all, it almost got him killed in Twilight Town.

The pair walked in silence for awhile before they came to the castle's exit. As soon as they emerged from the castle, the lovers spotted Donald and Goofy headed their way. Sora flagged them over and the group began making plans for the day.

"I say we eat!" Sora's bellowed input was for the most part ignored as Donald intervened.

"No, Sora! We have to focus on important things like finding Veran first!"

"Actually Donald, I think…" Goofy began before being shot down by Donald.

"No one cares what you think, ya big palooka! I say we go to Atlantica," Donald finished rudely.

Kairi sighed as the boys continued their fight. _How did they make it this far on their own again?_ Kairi approached Donald and knelt to his level. She placed a hand on his cheek and moved her lips towards his beak. "Well, Donald, I would really appreciate it if you would…KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP!" The canine and boy behind them silenced immediately. Kairi stood, leaving Donald blushing and open mouthed, and stated calmly, "We'll go back to Merlin's and eat breakfast. Then, we can go to Atlantica and start our search. Now let's hurry up and eat so we can get out of here." Sora swiftly nodded and laced his fingers within Kairi's as they walked.

With their stomachs full and smiles on their faces, the group headed towards the Gummie Ship for departure. Kairi once again took the seat beside Sora, who sat in the pilot's seat. Donald and Goofy sat in the back, quietly strapping in. Within the next few seconds, the ship was off the ground and headed toward Atlantica.

Kairi looked out the window as unfamiliar stars passed by. Her thoughts surrounded her, leaving her oblivious to the outside world. _What now? Veran might not even be in Atlantica. If she's not, then where do we go? What if she's in the Disney Castle as I speak? I know we can only hope we get to her before she gets too far, but what if we can't? I can't let the King down! We'll check the castle next if she's not here. That's what we'll do. _

Sora looked over to Kairi. She was staring out at space thoughtfully. He looked to the front once more and tapped his beloved on the shoulder, waking her from her trance. "What is it Sora?"

"We're here," Sora announced, Donald and Goofy standing and moving forward. "Donald, you know what to do," Sora stated casually. The duck nodded proudly as the ship approached the submerged world. A flick of his wand and the group was teleported from the ship.

Bubbles erupted from an area in the water near the surface. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy emerged from the disturbance in the water, all in fish form. Kairi took a minute to admire herself. She gazed down at a lovely blue tail. A fin could be found on the tail's upper part. There were two sky blue shaded seashells covering her breasts, all though it wasn't much. She liked her form here.

"Hey, Sora, guys, check me out!" The trio gapped at the beautiful dolphin tail she had acquired here. Sora's face colored upon gazing at her nearly uncovered chest. He shook it off and swam over to her, a goofy grin on his face.

"You look beautiful, Kai! Now, let's see if you can swim!" Sora and company began giving Kairi swimming lessons. As they neared the end, a familiar mermaid noticed them and swam at them. Sora looked down a bit, swearing someone called his name. He soon found himself staring into Ariel's blue orbs. He smiled and stated rather loudly, "Ariel, nice to see you again!"

Donald and Goofy left Kairi and sprinted over to their fish friend. Kairi gazed at the girl as she embraced Sora. She attempted to calm herself. _That girl's just his friend. _The thought seemed to shatter as Ariel reached up and kissed Sora on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she grimaced angrily. _That bitch! How could she just kiss him like he was her property?! That's it!_

Ariel giggled at Sora's red face. Her gaze caught a young woman in the back round. "Oh Sora, who's that?"

Sora smiled and spun around to face Kairi. He proudly announced, "That's my girlfriend, Kairi!" Ariel smiled and waved at Kairi.

"So, that's your girlfriend. Nice to meet you," Ariel spoke sweetly to the princess. A dark frown crossed Kairi's features as she shook her head.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend and it's not nice to meet you! Sora, I thought you were different. I would have never said 'yes' to being your girlfriend if I knew you had become Riku," Kairi spat out harshly as she swam passed Sora and his friends.

Donald, Goofy and Ariel's mouths hung agape as she disappeared from sight. The three looked at Sora and gasped. His mouth hung open and his body started to shake. His eyes reddened and a half stifled sob escaped him. Ariel went to his side and offered sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry, Sora. I wouldn't have ever kissed you if…"

"Ariel please shut up. I don't need another reason to kill myself right now," Sora stated as he sprinted in the direction Kairi had gone.

Kairi buried her head in her hands as she sobbed. Her body shook violently with anger and pain. She spoke out loud to herself, thinking no one could have heard her, "How could he? He didn't even try to stop me. He doesn't care! I thought he loved me!"

Two green eels swam out from behind a rock as she finished her rant. One, Flotsam, swam behind Kairi, brushing against her gently. Kairi looked at the sea snake. "Poor girl, that horrible boy. You're right: How could he do that to you?" Kairi smiled slightly and petted the eel. The other soon approached as well.

"Yes, and it's all that Ariel's fault. But we know who can help you," Jetsam stated as he joined Flotsam.

Kairi stared at them in awe, "You do? Really? Who is it?"

The eels both moved forward and whispered in either of her ears, "Ursula can help you." They moved away and locked tails. The spiraled upward together and disappeared in a cloud of ink. A giant octopus woman with blue skin emerged from the cloud sitting on the seafloor beside Kairi.

With a snicker she asked, "You called, my dear?"

Kairi stared at the octopus suspiciously before carefully answering, "Yes. You're Ursula, right?" Ursula nodded, still smiling. "Well, I need a favor of you. Have you seen a woman named Veran here in Atlantica?"

Ursula nodded again before slithering around to Kairi's left side. She placed an arm around her shoulder before answering, "Yes I have, but you can't get to her in that form. You see, she's not **in** the ocean. You need legs for that."

Kairi's eyes lit up then faded at the realization of her problem. The octopus woman grasped her chin and looked in her eyes. "I can help you my dear, but first we'll make a deal. Sound alright to you?"

Kairi examined her face carefully. "A deal?"

Ursula laughed wickedly before adding, "Yes…a deal."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the suspenseful ending to the chapter. I usually don't end with a cliff hanger. But I assure you, the rest will be better. More action in the next one! If you love me or this story (or both) you'll review!! **


	7. Heart Break

Hello! I know it's been a LONG time, but I finally got inspired and wrote another chapter of Heros at Heart! This is a pretty bloody scene, but it is also the beginning of the climax. I've decided to make two more stories in the same stroyline. I'll be making the prequel next. I know that the sequel will be called 'Dearly Beloved'. I also have the basic plot. I'm thinking that the prequel will be held during Chain of Memories. Of course, I'm going to remodel it just like I did KH2. If you have any ideas for either story, I'll try and fit them in somewhere.

Thanks! Please review!!

**Warning: Language, gore, angst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Heart Break

The sea passed him by in an unrecognizable blur. Sora had spent quite a bit of time in Atlantica on his previous journey. He occasionally swam faster than usual to escape certain enemies. Yet, he had _never_ swum this fast before. He and his tail put a racecar to shame as he searched desperately for Kairi.

The sound of water moving behind him alerted him to another being's presence. Sora spun quickly, glaring menacingly at Ariel. She was visibly shaken, but not thrown off. "I'll help," she muttered sheepishly.

Sora eyed her for a minute, and then nodded. "If you can keep up," he warned. He then resumed his previous speed, sensing rather than hearing Ariel with him. _Please be okay. I'm begging you, Kairi. Be okay. _His thoughts ceased as he neared the sunken ship. A feeling of panic twisted his stomach, but he pressed on.

The contract was simple. Kairi could see no apparent problem with signing it. An equally simple exchange: legs for fins. Her conscious yet screamed at her that it was a mistake. She let out a sigh of frustration.

Kairi raised her eyes to meet Ursula's. The shit eating grin was still glued to her face. Kairi's lip twitched as she asked monotone, "What's the catch?"

The sea witch broke into deep laugher much to Kairi's annoyance. She let loose a snarl and repeated through tightly clamped teeth, "I said, 'What's the catch!' What the _hell_ is so funny?!"

Ursula stopped laughing and held her arm out. Another disturbance of water and a pen appeared. She handed it to Kairi, who took it reluctantly. "No catch, dear. What you see is what you get. Feet for fins. Simple, no?"

Kairi read over the contract once more and nodded to herself, mostly. "Alright. Yeah. Simple."

With held breath, the girl signed her name clearly on the dotted line. A scream from the chasm's opening caught her attention too late.

"Kairi!"

She looked toward Sora's approaching form. Surprise took over her body as she called back, "Sora!"

Sora's eyes tightened as he spotted Ursula. "Ursula, you witch! What did you do!?"

Ursula smirked and snapped her fingers loudly. Menacing laughter filled the valley as the glowing pen and contract disappeared from Kairi's hands. She held her hands to her mouth, stifling a regretful yet surprised gasp.

"It is _far_ too late, handsome! As I promised, dear girl, feet in exchange for your fins and…" an odd light swirled around Kairi, forming a cyclone of bubbles. Sora's heart nearly stopped as a completely nude, human Kairi was thrown from the disturbance. Her hands immediately flew to her neck as she gasped for some sort of oxygen. "…your gills!" Ursula finished, laughing uncontrollably.

_She can't breathe! _Sora rushed over to Kairi, wrapping his arms around her and swimming upward in a desperate attempt to save his lover.

Sudden and unfathomable rage boiled under Kairi's skin. Spots of red flashed across her line of vision. The Oblivion appeared in her right hand stunning Sora long enough to break from his grasp. Its tip aimed at Ursula's form, a beam of light shot from the keyblade.

Ursula stopped laughing long enough to recognize the light headed in her direction, screaming in horror. As the beam struck her, her body turned to stone, completely unmoving.

A _very_ pleased smirk graced Kairi's lips. Her lungs began to ache again, her previous rage no longer present as to hold the need for air at bay. Her form grew still as Sora recovered, dragging her to the surface at an invisible pace.

He glanced to her once before surfacing, muttering, "Hold on," softly. Sora eased the poor girl onto the sand, laying her so that he could reach lay atop her lightly enough to not crush her. Ariel, Donald, and Goofy surfaced behind him, this went unnoticed by him, however, for he had a task.

Sora lowered his lips to hers, holding her nose tightly. He exhaled a lungful of air into her noting the way her chest rose reluctantly. _C'mon Kai! Please hang in there! _

He pulled up after several more breaths, doing ten compresses dutifully. His friends watched in disbelief as the young boy worked the girl. Hoping for the best, they remained silent.

As Sora continued his work, his vision was obscured by tears. They leaked from his sapphire eyes onto Kairi's bare chest. _Please, Kairi, please! _Sobbing now, the desperate boy released another lungful of air into Kairi.

A cough caught his attention, forcing Sora to peek at Kairi's face with tearful eyes. Her eyes slid open as she coughed up water and bits of seaweed. Sora embraced her, patting her back to help get it out of her system. Ariel, Goofy, and Donald swam over, sitting by the couple.

"Kairi, you're okay!"

"I knew you'd be okay!"

The dizzy princess nodded and laughed, "Thanks, Goofy, Donald." She glanced at Ariel. The mermaid smiled and opened her mouth to say something.

Frightened cobalt eyes focused on something behind Kairi as Ariel screamed, "Look out!"

Kairi was suddenly yanked to her feet by someone tugging her hair. She yelped, glaring at whoever had a hold of her.

She gasped.

"Veran, you rat," Sora hissed. "Release her now!"

The black haired beauty smiled wickedly, replying simply, "No."

Whatever Sora was about to rebut with was lost in his throat as he spotted a small glowing object in Veran's grasp. "The stone…," he whispered.

"Yes, foolish boy. Now, I think I shall show you the power of this lovely curse. Perhaps you should learn to hold onto the ones you love better. She's really a winner. Oh well."

The Sun's Tear was held before Kairi's trembling violet eyes. Veran thrust Kairi against a rock as the stone morphed her fingertips into black points. Then, all at once: Donald gasped, Goofy covered his eyes, and Ariel screamed.

Sora's body went numb as the tips were sent flying through Kairi's flesh. Kairi's body froze, her eyes widen in pain and surprise. Blood coated the sand at her feet. A glowing orb left the poor girls' body as she fell to her knees.

The orb, Kairi's heart, entered Sora's body with a quick flash. Shocked, he held a hand to his chest. He looked up just in time to see the evil witch licking Kairi's blood from her fingers.

"Watch now, Keyblade bearer."

From the gaping hole in her chest, a dark mist oozed onto her knees. Darkness began engulfing her body as Kairi thrashed and screamed. She threw her head back against the rock with enough force to crush her own skull. The dark coating covered her face, silencing her screams.

The sound of the waves even seemed to cease.

Her eyes turned completely yellow, her fingers turned to claws, and as the black covering became skin tight, the outline of a black dress identical to her pink one appeared.

Sora gaped at the heartless that replaced Kairi. _No…it can't. She can't be…Kairi can't be gone! _Tears poured down his face as he trembled with fear. He shook his head back and forth doubtfully. As if the scene would disappear if he wished it away.

Unfortunately, it was _real_.

Veran chuckled and beckoned the female heartless to stand. Her jest turned to irritation as it stared at her blankly. "Stand, Kairi!"

Shakily, the heartless stood and looked around frantically. The sickening smile returned to the black haired girl's face. She took Shadow Kairi's face and turned it to Sora.

Sora stared into the emotionless sea of yellow. Ariel, Goofy, and Donald fled under the water's surface, leaving Sora all alone.

Smirking, Veran whispered, "Attack."

The Oblivion materialized in the Shadow's hand as she zoomed toward Sora. He screamed, falling onto his back and holding up the Oath Keeper pathetically as the keys collided. The booming sound of Veran's laughter bounced off the rocks.

"How does it feel, Sora? To have your beloved attack you with intent to kill you! Ha! Not so high and mighty now are we? Cower, Sora, cower!"

Kairi jumped back, landing at beside Veran. Sora shook and trembled, crying his eyes out. "Looks like you've lost her twice, huh? Poor boy. I could almost say I pity you," she snickered.

The two turned to leave as Donald and Goofy grabbed onto Sora's shoulders. With one more glance at Sora's retreating image, the shadow of Kairi disappeared, hoping in the locked away part of her being that Sora never see her again.

**Thank you for reading! I'm SO sorry for the wait. I'll be writing the next chapter soon. **

**I know it looks like Sora and Kairi are down for the count, but fear not! Things will get better. Though, I hate to admit: the ending is going to be quite sad. 'Dearly Beloved' (the sequel) will solve all of this though. Please continue to support the story. I enjoy your reviews more than you can imagine. **

**Please review!!**


End file.
